Doctor Who: The Animated Series - The Tenth Doctor
by ttsuperwholock
Summary: Join Raven as she becomes the Tenth Doctor's new companion, and they embark on some, frankly, ridiculous adventures across the stars. *If you enjoy this story, check out the other Doctor Who: The Animated Series stories that I'm writing*


***NOTE: All of the first chapters will be very short, as I want them up as fast as possible* Hope you enjoy! Raven and the Doctor are together between Journey's End and The Next Doctor, by the way.**

* * *

 **Episode 1: Invasion of the Silurians**

 **Part 1 of 3**

Raven Hunter splashed through a muddy puddle, her hood pulled up against the wind and rain. She could hear them splashing through the puddles behind her. She ran faster. She half-ran, half-slid into an alley, and came face to face with a brick wall.

"Oh, Zeus!" Raven had a habit of swearing in fictional characters… or Greek gods. She turned and faced down Chris and his 'gang'.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here," Chris said tauntingly. "A little wabbit twying to get away fwom the big bad wolf,"

"Leave me alone," Raven tried to sound tough, but her voice squeaked.

"Oh, no, I don't think so," he said. "Let's show her what happens when you mess with the wrong people too many-" he never finished the sentence. Raven threw a punch and hit him right in the face. "Did you really think you could hurt me?" he asked. "Show 'er what happens if she messes with us," the big guy, Duncan, cracked his knuckles. Raven gulped.

"Hey, uh, Duncan?" she slowly backed up away from him. "I'm sorry I called you dumb, okay? Just please don't hurt-" Raven stumbled over a garbage can, falling on her back. Chris and his gang laughed jeeringly. She started to get up, but Duncan punched her in the gut. She flew back onto the pavement, and the gang laughed harder. Punch after punch hit Raven, and she lay on the ground, bleeding and nearly unconscious. Suddenly, a strange wheezing noise filled the air as a Police Public Call Box materialized near the side of the alley. Raven didn't question the reality of the situation, she was just glad that something stopped Duncan punching. The wheezing stopped, the doors opened, and someone stepped out. Raven didn't look above the shoes, which were white and red, and what she could see of his trousers was brown pinstriped.

"What are you doing?" he said. "Haven't you done enough? Why are you beating her up?" Chris stumbled to respond.

"Uh… we… um…" Raven had never seen anyone make Chris stutter before. "I… have to go." he turned tail and ran, and his gang followed suit. He turned to Raven.

"Are you okay? I phoned the ambulance, they'll be here soon," he said. "I'm the Doctor, what's your name?"

"Ra…ven." Raven choked out between coughs of blood.

"Oh, you probably shouldn't talk, Raven. I'll stay here until the ambulance gets here, alright? Just stay awake, you'll be fine…" the last thing she remembered was being put onto a stretcher and into an ambulance.

* * *

Raven awoke in a hospital bed with her mother, father, and sister, Mary, sitting on chairs next to her.

"You're awake!" her mum said with tears in her eyes.

"How… how long have I been out?" Raven choked. Her throat was so dry that it was painful to speak.

"About twenty-four hours," her dad responded. "Here's some water," he handed her a small paper cup. She tried to take it, but her hand shook violently. "Hang on, open up," she opened her mouth and her dad poured the water into her mouth.

"What happened?" Mary asked.

"Chris happened," Raven replied.

"Oh." they sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Who rescued me?" Raven finally asked.

"We don't know," her dad said. "They were gone when the ambulance got there,"

"He was gone," Raven said. "And what about the Police Box?"

"The what?" her dad asked.

"I think you were probably hallucinating," Mary said.

"But I heard it!" Raven protested.

"You were nearly dead," her mum added. "You could've imagined anything," Raven decided to shut her mouth, but she knew that someone had rescued her, and there had been a strange Police Box in that alley.


End file.
